Whatever you want it to be
by Boggle
Summary: A girl get transported to ME and meets Legolas This story has no plot to it yet! It just good fun to read so PLEASE read it!


Hiya again!!! Hope you are liking my story so far ( I have changed my writing from three person to first person!!1 More fun!! Have fun and Thanks!! PLZ REVIEW *** Disclaimer***** None of Tolkeins characters are mine, sadly. Nice Legolas!!! Ha Ha  
  
Crying at the campfire and the fun journey to Mirkwood  
  
"My name is Arania by the way," I said. The men looked at my again and then continued to do their jobs again. I am such an idiot! Of course they knew my name. Kim and Katy came to sit with me.  
  
"Wow I think that is a record for you I mean what you have managed to get a queer look of each of them and you have only known them for one hour" Kim remarked to me.  
  
"But look on the bright side I think Legolas likes you" Katy said with bright excited eyes. "Shut up!" I hissed. I hated them when they got like this they thought they knew what was right for me. Well all right most of the time they are right but this was different. Aragorn then interrupted our little conversion.  
  
"Kim, would you mind helping me with dinner" Katy and Me broke down into laughter. Kim hits us both really hard and she had hit me on my sore arm. That was it she would pay for that. I stood up; Kim's face changed from a victorious expression to a worried and unsure. Kim began to run I chased after her Aragorn was now laughing at us both, Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Until `Bang` I fell to the ground with a thud. Kim whirled around and saw me on the floor. She started to laugh again. I opened my eyes and there in front of my eyes was a hand it belonged to Legolas. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. "Sorry for knocking you over" I said "It's all right" Legolas answered. "You seem to being saying that a lot" I blushed. "I am sorry" I blushed again at realisation of what I had just said. But he just smiled again. "Well I hoped you both learned your lesson not to mess about," Aragorn said very much like our old head master. All three of us looked at each other and say in unison,  
  
"Yes Sir would you like a coffee with that?" All three off us fell about on the ground laughing; it was a good five minutes till we got hold off reality.  
  
"Dinners ready" Aragorn shouted towards us. We dashed to the small campfire, as fast as are feet would carry us. Aragorn and Legolas smirked at each other. They started speaking in Elvish I did not understand a word they were saying. They began to laugh in our direction. We looked at them with bewildered expressions on our faces. I was not bothered by this time they could laugh at me as much as they like because I was too busy tucking in to the soup or brew or whatever they wanted to call it.  
  
But after fifteen minutes my perspective of I don't care of what you think was long gone. It only took one more laugh and finally my patience had worn out completely. "What are you laughing at?" I snapped at them. "Forgive us but..." Legolas began but could not go on because he broke out in to hysterics. "Spit it out!" I aimed a really dirty look at Legolas "You just remind us of Hobbits that's all." We looked at him with evil grins. This would be fun. "I mean you look like you love food." "So what if we do" Kim said in a commanding voice. Katy and me smiled. All of us made our way over to him. His expression changed to a slightly worried one.  
  
We pounced on him he staggered back in surprise. We began to tickle him it had no effect on him at all. Opps. "So you wanted a tickling fight do you?" Legolas said. My face went pale because I was the only one who was the slightly bit ticklish. How long do you think it would take for a elf to determine who was the most ticklish out of the three of us. Not long I can tell you. I began to run away for him. Muttering, "Evil Elf, a very evil elf" Kim and Katy had stood perfectly still. Damn them.  
I was a fast runner but I was nothing compared to an elf. It took him about four minutes to catch up to me. I crumpled to the ground as he grasped me around the waist and started to tickle me without any mercy. I laugh, as did he. He stopped for a moment and looked down at me his hand poised to start the tickling again.  
  
"Do you give in?" I nodded in replied. "Are you sure?" He started to tickle me again. "Yes..Yes I give in I am sorry" He laughed at me. And decided that enough was enough. Getting off me, he held out his hand and helped me up.  
  
"Have you finished?" Aragorn said with a questioning eyebrow. "Quite, Me and Lady Arania have come to a compromise. Haven't we?" Legolas asked me. "Yes" I smiled in his direction.  
  
It had got dark before we had finished dinner and I had taken to staring in to the fire. Many questions were flashing through my mind. Would I ever see my family again, my other friends? Would I ever get home? Would I ever see my sister again? As the questions formed in my mind tears began to fall down my cheeks.  
  
"You will be fine. Please don't cry" I looked up and noticed that Aragorn, Katy and Kim had all went to sleep for the night. But Legolas was awake and it was him that had distracted me from my thoughts.  
  
"I am sorry, I should not be worrying you with my problems" I said apologetically. Legolas shook his head and stood up and made his way over to me. He sat down next to me, put his arms around me and hugged me gently. I fell in to his arms and there I lay, crying softly. I must have fell asleep in his arms because it was morning when I awoke to the morning birds singing their peaceful song. I sat up and took in my surroundings.  
  
"Ah your awake" Aragorn happily bellowed at me. I looked towards the small and there was Katy and Legolas happily and contentedly enough tucking into their breakfast. They looked up to me. They kindly smiled in my direction. Legolas had told Katy about last night and my little emotional break down I did not mind I knew Katy would not tell any one and Legolas had not meant to harm me in any way. It was then that I noticed his big black eye. OPPS!  
  
"How's your eye?" I asked him. "Oh it fine.. No harm done" I smiled in gratefulness that he had not held any grudge on me. "It a right shiner" Katy said with a smirk on her face. " I always said she had hands that knock a whole town down" I laughed at her. Legolas and Aragorn sighed at one another silently saying to themselves that they would never understand women.  
  
Kim had awoken later on after Legolas, Aragorn, Katy and I had finished our breakfast. Aragorn and Katy who in retrospect was much better at cooking than me or Kim. Leaving Legolas and me to our own devices. I had begun to play with the pebbles that lay at my feet. Legolas was staring of into the distance.  
  
Katy, Kim and Aragorn were mumbling behind me. Knowing my friends they were proberly an cooking up some evil plan or something. It was not until Kim had finished eating that I realised how evil their plan had been.  
  
"Arania, Legolas" We both turned around and looked in the direction of Aragorn. "Would you two be darlings and go and clean this plates while we tidy up here?" Kim said in a sweet and innocent voice. She was anything but innocent that was for sure! I looked over to Legolas, he was looking over at me. He had determination in his eyes, was he in this plot as well?  
  
It was not till they reached the lake that Legolas begun to speak to me "It seems you feel a lot better after last night" He said quietly. "Yes, I am thank you for being so understanding" He turn and stared at me. "Do not worry about the future or the past what really matters is what is happening now!" There was a meaningful pause between us. "You can trust me"  
  
"And you can also trust me" He smiled sweetly at me. I blushed and managed to smile back god if there was a cutier person that graced that planet I would eat my hat. We did not talk again till we got back to the campsite.  
  
"We should get on" Aragorn said to Legolas quietly. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"One question" I asked. The two looked at me with astonishment that I had heard the pair speaking. I smiled. "How are we meant to get to Mirkwood when there are only two horses and 5 people. They smiled at me. 'Humans are so naïve' Legolas thought mentally smiling to himself. Aragorn reached up to his mouth and whistled softly and as if by magic and to the amazement to the humans in the group out came the most exquisite creature that I had every seen. We all stood in awe. "Us Elves come prepared" He said with a jesting voice. Aragorn smirked at him. I did not find him too amusing, how dare he insult my race I would teach him one way or another. 


End file.
